


50 Variations on Love

by Dahlia_Moon



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Community: 1sentence, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-21
Updated: 2006-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 09:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahlia_Moon/pseuds/Dahlia_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the LJ comm <a href="http://1sentence.livejournal.com/">1sentence</a> for the alpha theme set. 50 sentences about Toya/Yukito. Written under my old pen name "spinner_maiden".</p>
    </blockquote>





	50 Variations on Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ comm [1sentence](http://1sentence.livejournal.com/) for the alpha theme set. 50 sentences about Toya/Yukito. Written under my old pen name "spinner_maiden".

**#01 - Comfort**  
Yuki was his comfort; his pillow that he lied his head on when the world became cold and cruel.  
     
 **#02 - Kiss**  
They both needed a kiss from each other everyday to make it through the day.  
     
 **#03 - Soft**  
Yuki's lips, eyes, hair were soft, everything about the man was soft and sweet, like chocolate cherry that melted in your mouth and made you tingle with pleasure.

 **#04 - Pain**  
Yuki never knew such pain as the one he had when he was crushing on his best friend because he knew that his best friend could never love him that way and Touya knew the same pain, but one day he crushed it and it surprisingly went away; that pain never bothered either of them any longer.  
     
 **#05 - Potatoes**  
Potatoes were the most despised vegetable to Touya because of his annoyance whenever he had to peel them, but Yuki really loved mashed potatoes, and Touya couldn't deny Yuki anything. 

 **#06- Rain**  
Rain splattered down from the sky, soaking them to the bones, but they didn't care, as long as they were together, in each other's arms like this, they knew everything would be alright.

 **#07 - Chocolate**  
Touya knew that Yuki's one secret weakness was chocolate; he knew that he could have some fun evenings doing crazy things with melted, sweet chocolate to that adorable lover of his.  
     
 **#08 - Happiness**  
Before he met Yuki, he truly had no idea what happiness was, but now his each day was filled with happiness when Yuki was around.

 **#09- Telephone**  
The telephone rang shrilly through the house; no one answered it, after all no disturbances should get in the way of two lovers' souls becoming one.

 **#10 - Ears**  
Ears helped a person to listen, sure, but Yuki thought they were much more usable for nibbling.

 **#11 - Name**  
He always thought a name was a name, no matter how it was said, but he later found out the distinction from 'Touya' and 'To-ya'; he decided he liked the latter pronunciation of his name better, and vowed to always be called that.

 **#12 - Sensual**  
Touya licked the chocolate cake from his fingers, creating sensual feelings down south in Yuki.

 **#13 - Death**  
Sometimes Touya would wake up in a cold sweat from a horrible dream that had his Yuki taken from him, and left him all alone, and without his sixth sense anymore, he was afraid of what would happen if Yuki were to suddenly die and for him to never sense Yuki again; Touya realized he would die with him also.

 **#14 - Sex**  
Yukito was an innocent, shy boy and the idea of sex made him blush intensely so and Touya loved when Yuki's cheeks would turn a deep pink; he was very adorable.

 **#15 - Touch**  
Sometimes Yukito craved Touya's touch more than food sometimes; it made him feel whole and complete- something that he highly doubted he was.

 **#16 - Weakness**  
Yuki laughed as his arms had to hold up Toya after he greeted his boyfriend with a good morning kiss; Toya' s only explanation was that his knees were starting to go weak on him.

 **#17- Tears**  
Not that Touya would ever admit it- even if he was being tortured to death- but he cried during that break-up period that lasted a week, but it felt like an eternity and he shed tears everyday because every day for that whole torturous week, his heart kept breaking little by little.

 **#18 - Speed**  
Every Saturday afternoon, they got the house to themselves for the whole day, but everytime, they had to quickly get dressed and speed to the downstairs living room before Sakura and Touya's father came back to keep their relationship from Touya's family a secret.

 **#19 - Wind**  
He loved the wind cooling his flushed cheeks and his arms around Touya, them speeding toward school each morning, together.

 **#20 - Freedom**  
Walking hand in hand, they cherished the freedom to stop every five minutes and pat and kiss each other near the secluded park bench.

 **#21 - Life**  
Somehow Touya couldn't imagine his life without his best friend by his side, so he gave up his most precious gift for his most percious person.

 **#22 - Jealousy**  
Touya knew Yuki smiled at everyone and was charming 24/7, yet he couldn't shake off his jealousy when it came to every head turning at his Yuki; he felt he was going to lose him to someone that was better for him than he was.

 **#23- Hands**  
He sighed softly, closing his eyes, relaxing at the feel of his lover's hands soothing his back.

 **#24 - Taste**  
He loved the taste of Yuki's lips on his; a sweet vanilla scent, that he wanted to devour again and again.  
 ****

 **#25 - Devotion**  
Yue was probably the only creature on Earth that knew what devotion Touya had for Yukito; their relationship wasn't just physical, it was something so otherworldly and heartwarming it made even Yue blush and sigh.

 **#26 - Forever**  
Yuki didn't know if he would have forever to spend with Touya, but he treasured each and every day because each and every day was like Christmas, and whether he had an eternity with Touya or only a few days, the man would always be in his heart.

 **#27 - Blood**  
He really didn't want to do it, but the man needed some sense knocked into him, and besides Touya only punched him in the nose, but he regretted it instanly when he saw the blood trickling down Yuki's nose and over his pale lips; he gave him a tissue and kissed him softly to let him know that he was sorry.

 **#28 - Sickness**  
He got under the covers, wrapping his arms around his lover, not carrying that his lover had a runny nose and a fever of 102; he just wanted to be close to his soulmate.

 **#29 - Melody**  
Yuki singing a melody softly finally lulled Touya to sleep after getting all hot and bothered about his sister gettting engaged to some shrimp.

 **#30 - Star**  
Sitting out on the porch, looking up the stars lighting the blackened sky, Yuki hopped that no matter what happened to their relationship as lovers, their friendship could always survive and they could sit outside like this and just enjoy each other's company.

 **#31 - Home**  
Home was where the heart was, and their home was in each other's arms.

 **#32 - Confusion**  
Opening weary eyes, Yuki blinked in confusion; he was lying on Touya's bed without any recollection of coming to Touya's house in the first place, but he didn't mind so much because he was where he always dreamed of being: near Touya. 

 **#33 - Fear**  
Touya didn't have a lot fears; he was usually a very brave person, but he always feared about what would happen to him if Yuki faded away and so that's what prompted him to give up his special powers- he didn't want to lose something so precious to him. 

 **#34 - Lightning/Thunder**  
Yuki was afraid of lightning; he would always nuzzle closer to Touya whenever the thunder roared outside because he felt safe in Touya's arms and that nothing could go wrong as long as Touya's arms were wrapped around him.

 **#35 - Bonds**  
Yukito knew that his and Touya's bond was friendship, and he was okay with that because he would have Touya as a friend any day rather than having Touya hate him when he voiced his love for his best friend.

 **#36 - Market**  
The first time they went to the market together, Touya went to the food stand, gathering all the food he needed while Yuki would be at the candy and sweets stand, waiting for him; somehow this became their routine even when they moved in together and kept going to the market together.

 **#37 - Technology**  
Touya was really glad for all the technology they had because it only took a few minutes for the microwaveable popcorn to get popped and that made him return to Yuki and their Friday night movie much faster.

 **#38 - Gift**  
Touya once gave Yuki a pillow as a gift because he wanted his friend to be comfortable wherever he happened to fall asleep and the irony was that Yuki never needed it because he always kept falling asleep at Touya's house.

 **#39 - Smile**  
With some people, a smile was just pulling the corners of their mouths upward, with Yuki, it was about his soul beaming at its lucky target; Touya also became aware of different types of smiles Yuki had, there were a lot, and they were all similar, yet Touya knew the difference between all of them, what with watching him all the time, and daydreaming about the handsome face nonstop.

 **#40 - Innocence**  
They had been saving themselves for each other, and that made it all the more special because they both were shy and hesitant and that made them fall in love with each other even more- their innocence was their gift to each other.

 **#41 - Completion**  
The completion of their high school career inaugurated a lot of new changes, but none more exciting than when Yukito suddenly appeared at his boyfriend's newly acquired apartment with two, big suitcases sitting on the floor next to him.

 **#42 - Clouds**  
Their favorite past-time was lying on the grass, looking up at the clouds rolling on by, fluffy, massive, cumulus clouds in the spring time with the wind swishing around them and the sun beating on their faces; it was the time of their youthful love.

 **#43 - Sky**  
Their love gave Touya an ecstasy as high as if he were soaring through the limitless, blue sky.

 **#44 - Heaven**  
Heaven was Yuki enjoying his special homemade meals and getting giddy at all the delicious pastries and sweets.

 **#45 - Hell**  
Hell would be nothing compared to the pain and torture Yuki would experience at the separation from Touya.

 **#46 - Sun**  
"My love for you will shine as brightly as the sun forever, even when my heart stops beating, and I no longer physically exist, I'll always love you."

 **#47- Moon**  
The moon reminded Touya of him; calm and peaceful, and full of a exotic beauty that mesmerized him to no end.

 **#48 - Waves**  
His lover on top of him, kissing him from his neck, and downward; his lover's passion flooded him in heat like waves crash against the ocean rocks.

 **#49 - Hair**  
He loved Touya's hair, smooth, and straight silk that made his hands get lost in their black abyss whenever he ran his hands through it.

 **#50 – Supernova**  
Yuki arched his back, bit his lip to keep from screaming- they were locked in the closet, for pete's sake- and his eyes were blinded with heavenly lights; being with Touya like this always had a supernova effect on him.


End file.
